jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sig
Sig is a Wastelander who first appeared in Jak II. He was present throughout Jak II, 3 and X, and although not a major character, he still has had a vital input on events in those games. History Pre-''Jak II'' Sig is a citizen of Spargus, a close friend of King Damas, and a spy for him. While his exact position is never revealed, he obviously is very high ranking, which is evidenced by Damas' trust in him, as well as Sig's apparent leadership of Spargus after Damas' death. As most Spargus citizens were those who had been banished from Haven City, it is possible that Sig was such, although how he was able to act within Haven City without any apparent disguise is unknown. It is possible that he was born in Spargus, or was simply a traveller from another place aside from Haven or Spargus. What is known, however, is that when Count Veger kidnapped Damas's young son, Mar (a.k.a. Jak), Sig was sent to Haven City to find the boy, a mission he didn't realize he'd completed until after Damas' death, if ever. Sometime after arriving in the city, Sig became the right-hand man to the crime lord Krew. This was probably to create a life for himself while he searched for Mar, or maybe to keep tapped into the underground information that might have led him to Mar. It is not known how long Sig served in this role, as he tells Jak and Daxter that "I've been Krew's heavy for years," but the younger Jak is around three to five years old. It is possible that Sig was working for Krew in Haven City before Damas was overthrown. ''Jak II'' When Torn sent Jak and Daxter on a mission to extract information from Krew, they met Sig, although Sig would not realise that Jak was the man he had been sent to find until at least a year later (if he ever did find out). DespiteKrew's coldness to the duo, Sig came over as a lot lighter and friendlier, despite his initially intimidating appearance. He taught Jak and Daxter how to use guns, and formed a bond with them when Krew sent the three out to hunt Metal Heads. As he grew closer to the two, he revealed to them that he believed Krew to be in over his head, and wanted to get out. When Krew obtained the Ruby Key to the city thanks to Jak and Daxter, he sent Sig to the underport to open a door. When Sig did this, he was attacked by Metal Heads who stormed the city, and realised that Krew had betrayed everyone. He planned to eliminate Krew in revenge. but was rescued by Jak and Daxter who had aleady done such a thing. The three made a break from the underport, but were attacked by a large Metal Head. Sig and the Metal Head were knocked off a bridge, and Sig was presumed dead. However, at the end of the game, he returned to the Naughty Ottsel, proving that he somehow survived and won the battle. ''Jak 3'' At somepoint, Sig left Haven City and returned to Spargus. It is not known if Sig did so in the between-game era or left sometime after Jak and Daxter where banished. Why he would leave the city without finding Mar is a mystery, so it's likely that he left because of the war breaking out, which he possibly did not wish to be involved in. However, he tells Jak that he is "honing his skills" in the Spargus War Arena and later returns to Haven City, suggesting that he simply returned to Spargus to train for survival in the war, with the plan to then return and complete his mission. Damas sent Sig to the arena, where he was asked to fight Jak and Daxter, not realising that he knew the duo. When Sig refused to fight his friends, and all three were accused and brought in front of Damas, who scolded them for their actions. They were not sentenced to banishment because of Sig's spying and Jak's usefulness. It was here that Jak and Daxter realised that Sig had been "spying" in Haven City, which caused a slight, temporary distrust. The three avoided any serious penalties from Damas when they completed a mission in a nearby Metal Head nest. What Sig did next is uncertain, he is seen to spend some time in Spargus as a Wastelander, before returning to Haven City to help Jak, Daxter, Torn and Jinx blast open another Metal Head nest, and rescued Jak with Ashelin's HellCat Cruiser. Sig drove Ashelin into the Wasteland to find Jak at the end of Jak 3, and is one of the few to witness Jak and Ashelin's kiss. After Damas's death, he appears to be the new leader of Spargus. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Sig is the only member of Jak's team to not be poisoned by Krew (excluding Rayn), as he did not attend the will reading on the basis of his distrust in Krew's schemes. He returns early on in the game and joins the group, when Ashelin challenges his commitment with, "Easy for you to say, your life is not on the line". He replies "For my friends, it is" showing a selfless attitude towards his friends. The Lost Frontier Sig is absent from the Lost Frontier. Presumably he is keeping the peace as king in Spargus or helping out in Haven along with the others whilst Jak, Daxter and Keira seek out new Eco. The character Chancellor Ruskin could be compared to Sig, as both work for a villanous character, and ultimately betray him when he goes too far. Characteristics Personality Sig is a loyal character, but is very laid-back even in the most dire situations. He's also an eccentric character, notable for nicknaming people. Though Sig is described as a big, burly character, he is very friendly to his allies, especially those who share his love of hunting Metal Heads. Appearance Sig is a tall and intimidating figure (at 6'6" he is one of the tallest stated characters in the series). He also has a bionic eye, and what looks like a metal cranium, though it might just be a helmet. Equipment Sig wears armor that appears to be made of Metal Head bones. His notable weapon is his rifle, which can fire simple laser shots, as well as Peace Maker shots. Trivia *Sig is the only character aside from Jak and Daxter to be seen using a Peace Maker (despite the fact it is significantly modified). Indeed, he is the only character to be seen using a gun that Jak and Daxter can obtain. Other characters are seen holding weapons that Jak will obtain, such as Torn with the Vulcan Fury and Damas + Sig with the Scatter Gun, but they do not actually fire them, instead they simply hand them over to Jak for him to use. *In Jak X, Sig uses the universal line, "Wham, bam, thank you ma'm" with his own twist, making it "Wham, bam, super slam!" *In Jak II, when hunting metal heads with Jak, he uses the popular saying,"How you like them apples?" but instead says "How you like them chili peppers?" *Sig has a small Precursor language tattoo on his right forearm reading 'life'. *Sig has a red synthetic eye, basically making him a Cyborg (this could possibly provide better aim for weapons). *Sig is the only dark-skinned character in the Jak and Daxter series seen so far. *Sig occasionally refers to Jak and Daxter as "cherries" or "chili peppers". *Sometimes, when Sig wins a race in Jak X, he will say, "This is for my boys!". This may mean that he has children, but he could simply be referring to his friends. THEY ARE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD! Category:Characters Category:Wastelanders